His LOve UnknOwn
by kityang24
Summary: Desperate and denied of help, Kagome had no choice but to rescue Inu-yasha and the others by herself. But at the moment of tragedy when everything seem lost, Sesshoumarou, the one who denied her, appeared. Is it possible to love someone without knowing?R
1. Help

"Sesshoumarou!"

He halted then turned to face the source of the voice, his eyes narrowing as he recognized her, the bearer of the Shikon no Tama Jewel. Kagome halted also and took a moment to look upon the creature before her. Sesshoumarou whipped a hand in Kagome's direction. Immediately, the harsh wind rushed upon her, trying to blow her away. Kagome tried to shield herself, her head bowed to avoid the cut of the wind, her arms crossed before her face.

"Leave . . ." Sesshoumarou said in his usual toneless voice.

"No, I need to speak to you . . ."Kagome fought the gale and step by step tried to get closer even though the nearer she got to Sesshoumarou, the fiercer the force of the wind. At long last and much to Sesshoumarou's surprise, she got near enough to grab his hand. At once, the rushing wind stopped. There stood an awkward moment, Kagome's hand on Sesshoumarou's wrist, the two staring at each other. Kagome's heart thudded so fast, she could swear that Sesshoumarou could hear it. She will grab this moment to tell him what she had been planning to say. Sesshoumarou's eyes grew narrow again, his head held up even higher. Without any effort, he jerked his hand away, flinging Kagome to the ground.

"Please!" Kagome pleaded as Sesshoumarou turned to leave. But, he turned deaf to her pleas and did not stop walking. What could a mere mortal tell him? Perhaps he knew but always tried to ignore that irritating truth.

"Inu-yasha's gone . . ." she murmured softly, her tears beginning to fall.

"What?" This time, Sesshoumarou did turn around.

"Yes, he is!" Kagome said even louder, standing up slowly. "Miruko and Sango is gone and so is Inu-Yasha . . ." her voice broke. "and I suspect it was Kikio's doing."

"What do you want me to do, human?" He also suspected this, his idiot of a brother running away with his dead beau and leaving Kagome on her own. And her friends, her so-called faithful friends are not to be. "Do you want me to procure Inu-Yasha for you? What do I get in return?"

"Inu-Yasha is my friend and so is Miruko and Sango. . .I have to get them back!" Kagome said. "And besides, I also need them to find the shards of the jewel and to stop Naraku's evil plot." Her voice dropped.

Sesshoumarou laughed coldly. "Do not feed me with your concerns to save this world. Do not be a hypocrite, Kagome. I know what you want. Once the jewel is formed, you will give it to Inu-Yasha and fulfill his wish for him to become a full demon such as myself. Now, do I want that? And your friends, Sango only wants to avenge her brother and Miruko to take the curse of him. Now, tell me, human. If any of your friends has none of these desires or dilemmas, would they try to save this world?"

"But, Naraku. . ."Kagome continued, ignoring his remarks. "What about his evil?"

"You did not answer my question, human. I don't give a care if Naraku rules this land. Let him do whatever he desires to do as long as it will not affect me. Plus if I do consider your request, what would I reap in return? There's nothing you can offer me. It will all come down to you and your friends' advantage. I would be wasting my time. Besides," Sesshoumarou lifted his severed arm. "Inu-Yasha did me a grievous wrong."

"Sesshoumarou, please. I beg you. Help me take Inu-Yasha back. I cannot offer you anything for I have none."

"Then, be gone Human. I will not waste any more of my time."

Kagome watched helplessly as Sesshoumarou walked away, his silver hair drifting vaguely with the night breeze. There was nothing she could do to persuade him. She'll have to rescue Inu-Yasha by herself. 


	2. Destination

"Lord Sesshoumarou!" Rin ran to meet him as he approached. Looking up to him with those soulful brown eyes, she continued: "What did Lady Kagome want?"

Sesshoumarou focused his vision far away, thinking before answering Rin's question. It was, after all, not his place to save his brother whenever he got into sticky situations. If it were up to him, Inu-Yasha is better of dead and forgotten. He could not dismiss their fight together and though he did have the upper hand, a peculiar streak of luck always thwarted him from entirely finishing him off. And there is this matter also with that human. . .

"My Lord?" Rin broke through Sesshoumarou's thoughts. Sesshoumarou drifted his gaze on the small, raven-haired girl before him. She was clutching a bunch of butter yellow flowers in her right hand, possibly to give it to him.

"Nothing." He focused his attention instead on the flowers Rin held. Kagome's face swam before him, pleading with all her might to help him save Inu-Yasha. . .

"For you, my Lord!" Rin noticed Sesshoumarou staring intently at the flowers and held up the flowers toward him, her face beaming in delight. "I picked them a moment ago. I've never seen such kind. . ." Her voice trailed away as she watched Sesshoumarou walked passed by her, ignoring her gift.

"I don't need those flowers. . Keep them for yourself." His voice was as cold as ever yet instead of falling disappointed, Rin smiled and placed one blossom on her hair. Sesshoumarou might be cold and aloof but she understands and she knows he does care for her. After all, he did allow her to accompany him. With a skip in her step, she followed him while Jaken, the small olive-colored demon with a pointed beak serving Sesshoumarou, scurried beside her.

"My Lord, where are we heading now?" Jaken asked, overtaking Rin and falling in step with his master.  
Sesshoumarou answered Jaken with silence. One thing is sure however, they were heading the same way as Kagome. 


	3. Against Kikio

Kagome parted the bushes and found herself inside a small clearing. The full moon shone brightly against the velvety night sky, illuminating everything before her including the longhaired girl on the center of the clearing. The girl's back was on Kagome. She was staring upwards, intently watching the skies.

"Kikio" Kagome called out, procuring her bow from her back.

The girl turned around. She looked calm and subdued as always, those eerily glowing eel-like creatures floating around her. She faced Kagome with an expressionless face.

"Kagome" She said. "You are here, I presume, for Inu-Yasha and your friends?"

"Exactly." Kagome replied sounding braver than she felt, nicking an arrow into her bow and aiming it at Kikio. "Where are they? Release them!"

A soft laugh escaped Kikio's lips. "Do you honestly think you can defeat me?" she said, raising one arm. "I've done everything, Kagome, to preserve this precious body of mine." A strong gust of wind immediately appeared as Kikio lashed out her arm toward Kagome. "And, I cannot give Inu-Yasha back to you. . ."

Fighting against the wind, Kagome let go of her arrow. It zoomed through the air straight toward Kikio but instead of lodging into her body, it stopped in midair, sparks flying as it revealed an invisible barrier surrounding the ex-miko.

"Tut, tut. . .that won't work." Kikio simply said, raising her arm again and bringing it down with force. Another strong gust of wind emanated from that gesture, flinging itself toward Kagome, knocking her out toward the bushes she parted earlier.

"Ah!" Kagome let out a gasp of pain as she hit the tree behind her and fell facedown to the ground. She was already aching all over, bruises and dirt adorning her body yet slowly, she willed herself to get up to her feet.

"What can you possibly do Kagome? There's no Inu-Yasha here to save you." Kikio said, staring down mercilessly at the fallen girl.

Almost out of breath, Kagome's mind raced wildly on what her solution should be. She stands no chance against Kikio. What must she do? Her thoughts fell on the shards of the Shikon no Tama jewel. She can possibly use a shard to make herself stronger. No! She can't do that. She just can't. . .Placing her faith on the unknown, Kagome took out another arrow and nicked it into her bow. Arrow after arrow, she fired it toward Kikio. Maybe, just maybe, she can break through and. . .

"Kagome, what are you doing? Don't you see it's not working?" Kikio called out as the barrier repelled each arrow. She did not realize the arrows were hitting only one spot, weakening it as each arrow hit one after another until finally, one arrow slipped through and rushed on toward Kikio's heart.

A flash of light and sparks, one of the eel-like creatures swept through the air and positioned itself unto Kikio's chest. Kagome's arrow sank into its white flesh and immediately exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces. Kikio's eyes narrowed, her lips pursed into a straight line. She raised her arms and called upon the spirits surrounding her. The creatures gathered around the miko, their blank eyes glistening under the moon.

"Take her." Kikio ordered. The creatures focused their attention on the disheveled girl before them. In one swoop, they zoomed toward her. Kagome's momentary delight of breaking through Kikio's barrier vanished and was replaced by dread. Quickly though her hands were trembling a bit, she used her bow and fired arrow after arrow. She succeeded in vanquishing a creature with each arrow but soon realized there were too many of them. She was bitterly reminded of Inu-yasha swiping the creatures before they ever got to her and of Sango and Miruko fighting as well. Tears stung her eyes, blurring her vision. Kagome started to run. 


	4. No More

She ran deeper into the forest, wiping her tears with her sleeve. Once in a while, she stopped to destroy some of the nearer creatures. She has got to keep her head or these monsters will take her soul away. She definitely does not want that especially if she wanted to save Inu-yasha and her friends and undo her wrong. Plus. . . Kagome jumped behind a tree as one creature decided to leap upon her. She could hear it and the creatures behind crash into the trunk. Plus. . .she suddenly got a vision of a handsome but impassive face smeared with red marks by the side. She shook her head then continued on.

Just forget that, she kept scolding herself. She's in trouble so there's no room for past memories. Kagome fired another arrow. This time blowing a rock into pieces, shoving dust into the air and clouding the creatures' vision. She nodded in satisfaction then continued on. Another vision invaded again. The one she kept dreaming about. It was night and there was the full moon. The one with that handsome face was there and she was too. He held such quiet intensity and she such open compassion. He had just saved her but she doubted it was because he wanted to. . .maybe he killed those monsters because he was just passing by. . .

Kagome stepped over a rock. She desperately needs to forget that. There was just no way. . .

All of the sudden, Kagome found herself falling. She extended her arm to try and reach the edge. Kikio's pets must have lured her to this spot and now she's caught in it. Her hand grazed the edge and she managed to clasp to a protruding rock. The pit was indeed very deep. She could not glimpse the bottom. Using what was left of her strength, she tried to hoist herself up. But then, she heard a high-pitch screech and the faces of her pursuers loomed before her.

"You're finished, Kagome" Kikio softly said as she waited by the clearing.

One creature dove and bit unto Kagome's hand. The girl cried in pain and then let go. It took a moment to realize she was in mid-air with nothing to hold on. Her brown eyes widened in alarm as she fell into the dark recesses of the pit. "Ah!"

The creatures proceeded to follow Kagome into the hole. They will wait around until the life of the girl ebbs away and they will be ready to grab her soul. But as they swooped into the hollow, there came a rush of light and the sound of a fast-moving blade. The creatures' bodies fell in a heap around the bushes, lifeless and cold.

Kikio smiled. Kagome could die if she had fallen into her trap. If she does, then. . .she, Kikio, can have her soul. She didn't actually want it right now but if it's there then she might as well use it. It was a big mistake for Kagome to follow her. Inu-yasha would be released anyway but not now. Not yet. . .

She started to walk to where the pit is then suddenly halted. Someone or something is in there, among the trees. She could see the flash of a sword being used and the shrieks of her pets being killed. Who could it be? Kikio waited, then in surprise when the bulk of the demon, Sesshoumarou, appeared. 


	5. Confusion

Kikio stared at Sesshoumarou. A frown decked her lips, showing her clear dislike. What is Inu-yasha's brother doing out here? This doesn't make any sense.

Sesshoumarou raised his sword and brought it harshly down upon the ground. A crevice appeared from where the sword hit and continued on in a line toward Kikio, shooting dust and fragments of rocks into the air. The ex-miko did not move an inch, still remained calm as ever. The jagged line suddenly stopped short a few yards from Kikio and instead redoubled on itself, forming a wide and deep chasm. Fire and steam issued out from the hole. Magma gurgled in its depths, attempting to flow out. Under the moonlight, Kikio's barrier gave a glint. It had prevented Sesshoumarou's attack from reaching her.

The two stared at each other for a very long while.

Rin slid herself into the deep pit. Jaken followed, tossing his staff to Rin first before sliding in. The two gazed at the bleeding Kagome lying on her back, eyes closed, her lips slightly parted. Her head had hit a rock causing it to bleed and her uniform was already soaked in grime and blood.

"I can't believe we're saving her." Jaken said disapprovingly, shaking his head. "She's supposed to be the enemy."

"Sh!" Rin reprimanded. "Lord Sesshoumarou said so. . ." She dropped to her knees but did not try to move the girl. "What must I do, Jaken?"

"Stop the bleeding of course." Jaken replied matter-of-factly. He also kneeled beside Rin and began examining the girl. "I think the wound is from her forehead. She must have hit some rock on her way down. It's a miracle she didn't hit any rocks down here. Rin, you have the bandages. Take them out and we'll start cleaning the wound."

The little girl nodded and took out the gauze.

"I wonder why Lord Sesshoumarou wants us to do these things." Rin mused while wiping the fresh blood from Kagome's head.  
Jaken thought so too but couldn't find any explanation. Whatever it is, he knows his master has his reasons and a good one at that. It's just the way his master's mind works and he shouldn't question that. Jaken was about to point this out to Rin when she continued on. "Perhaps he likes this Kagome girl. . ." she giggled, now starting to wrap the gauze around the girl's head.

"What!" Jaken looked scandalized. "Preposterous Rin, don't you ever mention that to Lord Sesshoumarou. It's simply not true." And how could it be? Kagome is in league with Inu-yasha whom Sesshoumarou disliked and who had stolen the sword which really belonged to his master.

"I know, I know. . ." But Rin's smile remained. "I was just kidding. Lord Sesshoumarou cannot possibly like this nice, pretty girl."

Jaken nodded in agreement. His master, a full-demon, is not like Inu-yasha. Never will his master stoop to Inu-yasha's level and love a human especially Kagome. Perhaps a full-demon such as himself but not a human. Jaken shook his head. No, he wouldn't. . .

"I think I used enough gauze. Only a little blood is seeping through." Rin said, looking at Jaken. "We should take her out, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I'll go tell Lord Sesshoumarou." Jaken stood up and grabbed the rope, which they used to slide in.

"Alright, I'll wait here." Rin smiled her easy smile. "I'll watch Kagome." 


	6. To the Rescue

Abruptly, Sesshoumarou raised his sword. It was then when Kikio spoke. "You are not welcome here." Her voice held ice and unmasked displeasure.

"I am not welcome anywhere. . .that is no surprise" Sesshoumarou drawled. "Now stand aside. . ." In one sudden motion, he whipped his sword out toward Kikio. There came a streak of light and the force of the sharp wind. Combined with the stroke from the sword and its impeccable power, it crashed upon Kikio's shield, promptly breaking it into pieces such as Kagome had done earlier.

Kikio blanched. She could not understand why Sesshoumarou is doing these things. What would his motive be? The demon walked toward her, his handsome face still remaining as impassive as ever. But, Kikio stayed where she was. Soon enough, the two came face to face.

"What is it that you want?" Kikio asked, her lingering gaze on Sesshoumarou's face. The latter stared back.

"Release those you had captured."

Before Kikio can reply, Sesshoumarou jutted the sword's handle into Kikio's midsection, winding the air and her consciousness out of her and hurling her toward the trees. Immediately, the eel-like creatures gathered around their fallen mistress, shrieking in their high-pitched tones. Some wrapped itself around her arms and body. Another burst of light and sparks and in the next second, Kikio disappeared.

The demon turned around and headed to where the pit lay.

Jaken darted toward his master as he saw him approach. He bowed low and told him about Kagome. "I think she just wounded her forehead and we managed to suppress the bleeding. But, we need to get her out of the hole." Sesshoumarou nodded but did not reply.

Rin huddled under the dim light of the lamp she brought. Once in a while, she caressed Kagome's face and tried to wipe the dirt off the girl's face. "Lady Kagome is very pretty, " she thought with a smile and a giggle. She and Lord Sesshoumarou would be nice together." She did not try to move her into a much more comfortable position though she was itching to do so. Jaken had told her that she might further the damage.

"Rin!" A slightly shrill voice echoed into the pit. The little girl looked up to see the familiar faces of Jaken and Sesshoumarou. "I'm here!" she replied in delight. She watched as Sesshoumarou stepped into the hole and landed deftly beside her, whisking another dose of wind about him. His face normally revealed no emotion but as he laid his gaze on Kagome, Rin thought she saw a flicker of concern in her master's eyes. She blinked and stared again but all that she could see in the amber orbs were the same aloofness. Rin frowned. She was so sure. . .

Sesshoumarou scooped Kagome gently into his arms. The miko's head lolled to the side, against Sesshoumarou's shoulder. He could sense the rise and fall of her chest and her breath as it exhaled out of her slightly parted lips. He appeared surprised for a moment when he noticed that Kagome's body seemed to fit right in his arms, as though she was molded exactly for him or him molded exactly for her. Supressing these trouble notions and returning his expression back to its impassivity, he leapt out of the hole and landed on the above ground. He gave one look at Jaken who was openly gaping at him.

"Take care of Rin. . ." Off he went further into the trees.

"Come on." Jaken managed to call out to Rin, sticking his head into the pit.

"But, Jaken! I don't know how to climb a rope. It's too hard." Rin's strained voice echoed back. The small demon sighed and then ordered Rin to grab hold of the rope. Along with their two-headed, dragon-like steed, Jaken pulled the rope, huffing and puffing until the little girl came into view.

How could master help that human? Jaken's thoughts once again swam around his head. Despite his repeated assurance that Sesshoumarou has good reasons for his actions, still, Jaken could not help but wonder again and again especially since he could not see any plausible reason for such action. And, the nearest reason he could think of was the one Rin suggested. . .

"Thanks Jaken," Rin said, patting Jaken on the back with a smile. She then walked toward their acid-greenbeast. "Let's go. . "

"What?"

"Well, we've got to follow Lord Sesshoumarou, right?"

"Oh, yes right." Jaken climbed after Rin. Sesshoumarou did not tell them anything about following but they might as well do so since it is what they have been doing all these time. 


	7. Here and Now

The night was deepening into a very black midnight. Wisps of clouds started to cover the luminous moon, shedding only part of its light on some places and complete darkness on others. Sesshoumarou sped through the trees in his usual fast pace until he seem like a blur passing through the forest. At long last, he slowed gradually and stopped in front of a lone thatched hut. He kicked open the door and looked in. 

The place was deserted but piles of neatly-folded clothes and blankets adorned the floor. On one side lay pots and plates. Clearly, the hut was inhabited and the owner must have left it for a while. Sesshoumarou could not sense any evil presence in the hut and around it. He could even see houses that started a village ways from the hut. He kneeled on one knee and gently lay the unconscious girl on the blankets.

On that instant, a ray of moonlight passed over Kagome, illuminating her sleeping face. Sesshoumarou felt a lurch in his chest. She looked beautiful that moment and . . . He shook his head. Where is this line of thoughts heading? I do not even like this human.

He looked behind him and saw no one. He returned his gaze to Kagome and found to his annoyance that it was a mistake. He should have merely dropped her off and leave. But he didn't. His body moved out of his accord. He reached out a hand to her. He stopped midway, his fingers folding back a bit, hesitating but as though an invisible force urged him on until Kagome's fair face was beneath his palm.

The touch of her calmed and wrecked havoc inside of him. What is this feeling? It was confusing. Kagome stirred a bit under his touch but did not awaken. Her forehead furrowed and her face had a troubled expression. At once he wished to wipe that look from her face.

An image of her smiling and laughing at him tugged at his heart. That happened before. That smile and laughter made only for him. It surprised him enormously. No smile or laughter is for him. This world is a playground for battles and wars and smiles and laughter are for ignorant humans who can do nothing else to protect themselves. As always he turned her back coldly on her and walked away. But before that, just for a moment, she held his attention. Whatever she did, it held him. Ever since then, whenever they meet seems different. Just a couple of minutes together brought memories that always linger on his mind. He would say something and it would fascinate her and she said once that he was actually a different person, misunderstood like Inu-yasha. He disliked hearing his half-brother's name but she would smile and unusually, he would let the comment pass.

It was queer that their paths always cross or was it because he was unconsciously following her? That couldn't be. There was no reason. Yet now thinking it over maybe there is a reason which he always push at the back of his mind and try to forget. He always try to ignore that peculiar feeling eating his heart. And right this moment, that feeling returned in full force. He was glad that Kagome was not awake. She would raise many questions and he would not be able to answer any. But since she was asleep, he had the unusual liberty of looking at her and wondering about her without anyone asking or noticing. Perhaps, this is the limit of allowing his feelings to roam him. He knew he'll never take a step further to try and decipher what he felt. This was all so unlike him.

This was not the only time he saved her. There were so many other times where Inu-yasha was busy with another enemy. He probably killed those who molested the human because they were in his way. It's not like he did it because he wanted to. He could not deny though that her smile though only of gratefulness retained in his mind for many days and brought him a light feeling he never knew he could have.

His thumb rubbed against her cheek. He knew he must go now. There was no reason for him to stay. His body moved out of his own accord again. He bent down to her and kissed her, not on her lips, but on her forehead. Goodbye, human. Be safe . . . He was sure her friends were already freed and they would be coming any moment now. One thing he did not know, however, was that at the same moment, Kagome's eyes stirred and they opened. She was still a bit dizzy and she thought she was dreaming when she sensed a body close to hers. The scent was one thing she'll never forget.

Sesshoumarou . . . ?If this was a dream, she wants to . . . stay in it . . . She laughed inwardly at herself. What am i thinking? She felt him pull back and look back at her. She thought she saw surprise on his face then the same aloofness once again. Yes, this is a dream. Why else would this person be right in front of me? she reasoned.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" She whispered. Sesshoumarou nodded, suddenly mute.  
"Yes, it's a dream. Go back to sleep . . hu . ." he stopped himself. He was glad that she thought this was a dream. When he saw her awake, he felt. . . well, frightened is the closest word. Strange that he felt that . . . but it was gone when he realized that she thought this was a mere dream. If she thinks it that way then it'll stay that way. His presence would confuse her and it would gave away too much of himself. He will humor her just this once. "Kagome . . ."

Kagome giggled. She never heard him say her name before. "I'm glad. I wish to stay in this dream forever." She sat up and wrapped her arms around him. He felt so real against her but she knew that couldn't be. Sesshoumarou will never be caught being intimate with her. After all, he hates her. Or so she thinks. "I can say anything to you in this dream."

"What do you want to say?" He could feel the heat of her arms around him and the rise and fall of her chest. He clenched his hands and tried to surpress hugging her back. He knew there could be a possibility that of furthering the mere hug and he couldn't bring himself to think of what would that be. He couldn't risk getting himself deeper into this . . . mess.

"That I care for you that I . . . well," She was not sure yet but this was a dream so there was no harm. She can tell him, here and now.


	8. Desire

"I.. love.. you.. Sesshoumarou."

Kagome said the words with eager slowness and felt her face blush at the too-forward confession.

Sesshoumarou's eyes never wavered or indicated any emotion. He was steadily looking at her as though she had suddenly said something very ridiculous and indeed, by his standards, she had said something a thousand times very unlikely. For a brief second his mind played over the words, scrutinizing each letter, reading it back and forth until it hit him. She loves me? He shook his head. It wasn't possible. The poor girl must be terribly disillusioned. Or at least he thinks so. He beheld her with slight amusement.

"I do not understand why you insist on yourself that you love me when I cannot be loved." He drawled.

His comment chipped Kagome's expectations and a slight frown formed between her eyebrows as she let go of him.

"How could you say that? I love you because I love you. It's as simple as that. I'm not forcing myself. I am not..." She searched for a word. "I am not disillusioned!" She wanted him to see that her love was real. She knew he wouldn't believe her and she almost expected him to laugh at her although highly impossible given that he often nothing to laugh for.

Her choice of words made a smirk form on his face. If he didn't knew better, the little waif had read his mind. But then he suddenly turned serious. He frowned. Her words puzzled him. She was laying her heart in the open and he could almost touch those radiating feelings in the air. But he did not know what to do with it and more puzzling still, the words and the feelings that came with it coincided with the sudden slight release from the tight bands binding his heart, bands which he himself put up to control his emotions. Now the bands are loose and emotions starting rushing in, whispering and urging. The first he recognized was relief. He wondered why would that emotion be there.

Kagome looked up to him. "This is my dream, silly. You tell me that you love me. What people say in dreams can be a lie or the truth."

"So what you're saying can also be a lie?" A voice at the back of Sesshoumarou's mind told him there was another emotion creeping slowly and surely and soon it will envelope his being entirely. And there was nothing he could do about it. He suspected it was all this girl's doing. He couldn't describe what that emotion is. He felt helpless and it frustrated him.

"No no no...What I say is true. Or at least I think it is. I just recently figured it out. It's really strange because it took me so long. I thought it was gratitude and relief because you helped me countless of times. But it couldn't be. I began...looking for you and when I'm in danger, I call for you not Inu-yasha. I suddenly became dependent on you because I think...I began to trust you. When I see in danger, I felt panic strike me. Everyday as I travelled with Inu-yasha, I just know though I don't admit that I'm always wishing to meet you on the way. The rare times when fate throws us both together, I felt happy. YOu saved me so many times and I saw past your actions. That couldn't be just gratitude. Mind you, it took me so long to realize this." She let out a slight laugh. "At first, I thought it was friendship but it was more than that. I've never felt this for anyone this much before. It's so different. It's a strange. Why? Because it is highly unusual to fall in love with the enemy. That's what bothering me. I guess there's just no explanation to it. I love you just the way you are. Not because of anything."

"You are foolish for feeling like that. I cannot return your love." He could not figure it out the concept of all. He avoided finding out thinking it will be a bothering nuisance. Not because he's afraid what he's going to find. He is not afraid of anything, right? He closed his eyes. And if that is truly true, if he really is not afraid of anything, then he shouldn't be afraid to love. But. . .what is love? How can one recognize this? He felt so detached from the emotions. Who will tell him? Maybe. . .his mind and gaze focused back on Kagome's soulful ones. He will find out soon.

"Tell me you love me please?" Kagome said again. "This is a dream after all."

She was looking at him with those pleading brown eyes, so clear and so pure.

"Even if it will not be true?"

She nodded at once. He thought of how ridiculous her desires are and how irrational. There would be no meaning in his words if he does say them. So why does she insist to make him utter those words? "

"Sometimes, people say in dreams the things they do not know is already true. They think it's a lie but it is actually not."

"You believe that applies to me?"

"Maybe. . .shall we find out? Tell me that you love me just this once."

A foolhardy hope this girl has. True that he does not recognize the emotion inside himself right now but for his girl to hope that it is love? She must be really stupid to hope for that. . After all, this does not concern him, he might as well play along. He leaned toward her. "But I do not know how." He whispered to her ear.

His voice was like liquid honey pouring over her body, slick, sweet and intoxicating. She trembled. His breath lingered in her ear and unconsiously, she clenched her fists to stop herself from reacting. _Friendship? Friendship my eye. . .Friends do not feel like this for each other! _This added to the piling evidence of her love for him, not as a friend but more than that. He affected her in so many ways. It was gratifying to finally admit her love for him.

Sesshoumarou probably never said those words to anybody and Kagome decided to teach him as she always do.

"Just follow after me. Talk as though you mean them. . ."

"I do not pretend. . ."

"But you will because this is my dream!"

Sesshoumarou tensed. Would he go that far to make this encounter stay as a dream? And if he didn't, she would think he had done this purposely and. . .what a moment! Why would it matter to me what she thinks? He almost chuckled. He might as well say that he's playing a game with her and give not a care in the world. You couldn't do that! There was that voice again. He thought he shut that voice out. Mentally, he forced it away. You know you couldn't do that! What harm would it be if you just pretend to care just this once? Besides, if she thought you did this purposely, she would run after you and you would have no peace. The voice was laughing maliciously as it faded away. Darn. . .he's right. It was his fault that he gotten himself into this mess.

"Listen to me." Kagome cupped her hands around his face. Her touch tingled his skin. She felt so soft and silky. . .He unconsiously turned and his lips met her palm. He felt her shudder as he kissed the skin and nibbled it, causing no pain but a slight but obvious redness. _Primitive and predictable act. . .marking what he want as his. . ._and at once he snapped away from his action, the puzzlement glowering at him once more. Kagome had looked down, blushing even more but she had gotten over it and looked at to him.

" All you have to do is say I . . . "  
She was acting as though he was just a mere child. But instead of getting annoyed, it amused him. His face, however, an impossibly indifferent mask. He had decided to humour her and so he followed after her. It does not mean though that his words will be sincere.

"I. . ." His voice was devoid of any emotion but he was just staring at her, seeming to look deep into her soul.  
"Love . . ." She watched for any change in his face. None.  
"Love . . ."

"You . . ." Still none.  
"You . . ."

"That wasn't so hard after all, was it?" She asked tentatively. She made him say those words because she understand that this man, even when love is right in front of him, will not be able to recognize that emotion. She realized that suring the times they were together and right now, she was going to help him. Perhaps, he does have those feelings. . .only thing is, he does not know. It was a faint hope and the only evidence pointing at it was the numerous kind deeds though masked that he had done for her. She wondered whether the words held any impact on him right now. And whether he knew that by just hearing those words from his mouth sent a electrifying sensation right down to her toes. His face may not show any emotion but he was looking intently at her as though he was laying out all of her being and examining them, one by one.

"I love you."

He tried again, just to test the words. It came out in a husky whisper. To him, the words felt strange especially, he suspected, because it was directed to the girl in front of him. Let it be other people and those words would have held no significance. But it was for her and suprisingly, somehow, there was something amazingly truthful about it. How could it be? The voice at the back of his mind was sighing. The emotion that was slowly encompassing his heart . . .could it be love? _When I see you in danger, I felt panic strike me. Everyday as I travelled with Inu-yasha, I just know that I'm always wishing to meet you on the way. The rare times when fate throws us both together, I felt happy. _What about the stunt you just pulled? The voice was saying. Why did you save her? Isn't it because when you see her in danger, you felt panic strike you and everyday as you travel, you are following the path she takes thanking that your destination and hers are the same? Sesshoumaoru inwardly gritted his teeth. Where did this voice come from? He mentally clamped down the voice to prevent it from talking anymore. . .uncomfortable truths.

For a fleeting moment, Kagome glimpsed the doubtfulness inside Sesshoumarou. He must be thinking about the words she made him say and she wished to calm the battle that is inside him right now. There was nothing to doubt about her love for him. He held such an indifferent mask in front of everyone that if she hadn't looked closely, then she might not have witnessed the thoughts going on right now. To see him in the doubt pained her.

"Do you believe me when I say I love you?"

"I don't know"

His answer raised even more questions in Kagome's mind. She could not understand what is Sesshoumarou being uncertain of. She could not fathom the questions in Sesshoumarou's own head. She fixed her gaze unto his face, searching for answers. All she got was nothing and more appreciation of how handsome this stubborn creature in front of her. There was not a wrinkle or a line that broke the smoothness of his face. Every bit seemed to be perfectly chiseled and set in proportion. Even the marks that streaked his face matched well with his aura. He looks good not smiling at all what more if he does smile? She sighed. Perhaps a kiss will do the trick. Perhaps it can even help ease whatever qualms is inside him now.

"Now one kiss and that's all. I don't want to abuse this dream but I always wished for a kiss from you."

Kagome held up his head to him. If the words are not enough then maybe an action will. She may not be as experienced as other women when it comes to the art of kissing and although she knew that Sesshoumarou is not fond of kissing women, she never know that once in his life, someone was able to kiss him. She pursed her lips at the thought. She will not care. What matters is now. . .

He blanched. He was not sure this was the right thing to do. In fact, this could even turn into a disaster. This could lead to something they will regret. He could not . . . he could not . . ."I cannot." he said again. But already Kagome was moving closer to him, closer than his self-restraint can hold.

Maybe he does not know or he even does not want to but still, she will show him. She wasn't the agressive type but this was a dream and she can do anything she want. Right? "I'll do it then if you cannot. . " she whispered. Her eyes twinkled under the moonlight, so inviting and those lips he could not resist.

His heart was starting to pound unusually faster. What is happening? The emotion gripping his heart was striking his insides at every turn. Stop, stop, NO! His cold, indifferent gaze fell upon her showing none of these. But Kagome was too close, too close to see that he looked as though he did not care. Push her away. Do it now!  
Too late. Her sweet lips was already upon him, pouring in a kiss all that she felt.

A storm. Billowing, crashing and flinging upon his insides. What is the cause of this? The storm he soon realized was Kagome's very own, exploring the inside of him, hammering on the bands around his heart. It was shouting that she really do love him and it was telling him to feel. The chinks started to fall and the emotion inside Sesshoumarou which started as slow suddenly wrecked havoc in response. He was battling it because he was doubting her love. Now that he was sure that she loved him, the emotion filled him with no restraint. He wanted and needed her. All of her! Her smiles, laughter, compassion, kindness . . . He kissed her back in a passion he thought he never had. For a person who refrained from kissing anyone before, he seemed adept at it. His hands reached out to touch the bare skin at the base of her spine. He felt her arch toward him, getting more closer until their bodies touched. Risk, too much risk . . . but his lips cannot let go.

She unknowingly laid her palms on his chest, grasping the cloth as waves of passion washed over her in different intensities. Kagome never thought this dream could feel so wonderful. She had him in her arms and she wished this could go on. Never in her whole life had she experienced this happiness from in a dream. But a disturbing feeling of sadness dropped unto her, a trickle of gloom treaded over her body. It was a sudden desolate feeling of finality, as though this will never happen again. How silly . . . this is just a dream. She inwardly chided herself. She can dream again . . . can't she? But tears were gathering in the corner of her eyes and silently they trickled down, unnoticed.

All too soon, Sesshoumarou pulled away from her. His self-restraint held on to him again. He was disgusted at letting himself go but remembering the otherworldy sensation he felt, he knew he did not regret doing this. He wanted her but it was impossible. A full demon wanting a mere human? Preposterous! Or so he thought. After all, it will only cause Kagome pain if he did express what he feels. They were too different for their own good. This dreary line of thought that they could never further discover the startling bonds urged him to break the kiss. When he did, he saw hurt in her eyes and tears pouring endlessly downward, prickling his own skin. She must have felt it too without words. His heart went out to her. His eyes softened. Those icy eyes thawed finally for her. It was the least he could do for the girl he could never return the love she gave. For the last time, he stroke her cheek to wipe the tears away. A dream, yes, all a dream. Yet something which will remain in them forever. Kagome laid her own hand on his.

"Is my dream almost over?"

Sesshoumarou nodded, not daring to speak. He gently pushed her backward down on the blankets and made her close her eyes. He knew she was still tired and once her eyes were closed, she would relax and sleep once more. He waited until her taut face loosened and a sudden calm washed over her. She held on to his hands until she moved into the real land of dreams.

"Goodbye . . ." he whispered and effortlessly detangled their entwined fingers. He was free of her touch now. He stood up and walked out to the moonlight. He looked back to her once, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. Then in the next instant, he was gone.


	9. The Morning After

"Kagome?"

The words penetrated her skull and then her mind. Whose voice is that? All she wanted was to sleep more. She rolled over and curled herself into a ball. She was dreaming once more of Sesshoumarou. Not like the achingly sweet initial dream she had, this was light and soothing but. . .somehow, she wanted that first dream because it felt so real.

"KAGOME WAKE UP!!!"

She vaguely heard the sound of wood being pushed and slammed to the side. _That was the door probably. . ._Then there was loud footsteps against the wooden floorboards. She was hearing but not listening entirely. The next thing she knew, someone pulled her up and shook her so hard. Her back had been on the floor while she slept so when she suddenly changed position, the sunlight flooded into her eyes, sharp and hurting. She couldn't keep her eyes closed anymore. She snapped them open and looked upon a man with dog ears and long bushy white hair, not to mention fangs and golden eyes. The sight frustrated her.

"INU-YASHA SIT!!!"

At once Inu-yasha fell on his chest, causing a big crater to form on the floor. _Darn. . ._He forgot about the spell on his necklace. His muscles tensed in irritation. After worrying and searching for hours, is this all that she had to say? He gritted his teeth. "Why'd you do that for?" He shouted from beneath, unable to see Kagome's face.

"Let me ask you the same thing! Why'd you have to shake me just to wake me up?" Kagome retorted and before she can say more, a bundle of fur suddenly jumped into her arms. "Shippo!"

"Kagome! We've been looking for hours and we. . ." the little fox-boy was almost in tears. Kagome hugged him in assurance. Shippo looked up to her as the mother he never had and she felt guilty for leaving him. She felt him reach out and touch her head. "Are you hurt, Kagome? You have bandages on your head."

Kagome's hand immediately reached out to touch the side of her head. The rough fabric came in contact with her fingers and she even felt the dried blood on it. She must have hurt herself in the pit she had fallen in. The only problem was. . .who saved her from it and who tended to her wounds "I'm fine, Shippo. But. . ." She felt confused. What just happened? How did she get here? She looked up almost expecting some kind old lady standing by holding a bowl of soup for them but instead her eyes fell upon the two people leaning on the wall. The girl in warrior clothes smiled at her and the monk beside the girl grinned.

"Sango! Miruko! Are you all alright? What happened?" Sango wearily sat beside her and dropped her humonguous boomerang weapon on the floor. She had dirt on her clothes and everybody had some on too. She looked as though they just came from a battle.

"Nothing to worry about Kagome. Kikyo outsmarted us and she had us trapped in an energy-reducing sphere. We saw you when you arrived before we all passed out. We were right there in the same field as you and Kikyo but you couldn't see us because of the sphere."

"And when we woke up, we were already lying on the ground! We were suddenly free and Kikyo was gone!" Shippo continued the tale. "It was still night when we woke up and we tried to find you but you were also nowhere to be found. There was a huge crater right there on the field Kagome. It was like someone stuck a sword and tore it open!"

"Enough of your overexaggerated comments, Shippo." Miruko sighed. "I deduce that someone defeated Kikio and who else to do that but you Kagome! You have all our thanks."

Kagome shook her head. "No, Miruko. I did not save defeat Kikio. I was being chased into a pit. I passed out and woke up only to find myself here!"

"That's strange." Sango's brows furrowed in confusion. "But there's nobody else. . "

Something was trying to reveal itself from the back of Kagome's mind but she can't seem to put a finger on what that is. She concentrated. She must have missed something. Her eyes travelled all over the house, on the wall, the floor, the hallway, the dirt path leading toward the forest, the window, the ceiling. . .And suddenly, her body jerked as though something had hit her. She remember where she was! This scene, this place, this house was in the dream she had where Sesshoumarou was. . .

She blushed at the thought of Sesshoumarou. . .It was all a dream. The full demon had told her so. Everything then was so hazy and full of darkness and moonlight just as dreams always do. A part of her was happy that it was all a dream because it meant that she didn't embarassed herself on the real Sesshoumarou and another part was grieving because she wanted it all to be real.

Remembering the dream did not answer any of the questions plaguing them now. It added even more questions. _Why am I in the same place as the place in my dream? Is it just a coincidence? Is my dream telling me something? _At her loss of answers, she ran a hand across her face in frustration. She thanked the heavens for their savior and she guessed it was enough for now to be saved.

"We will never know, won't we?" Sango said, getting to her feet. "We'll really have to go now. Obviously, there's a village nearby. Let's ask for lodgings there and refresh ourselves. It had been a long night."

"You're right, Sango." Kagome agreed and stood up too . Inu-yasha already recovered from the spell and had leapt out of the house in haste as though place was burning. He crossed his arms and started to walk toward the village, a look of irritation on his face, not bothering to wait for them. He was angered not only because Kagome made him embrace the floor but because of Kagome in the whole. He didn't had the ability to save her the night before and he felt utterly helpless. He was supposed to protect all of the people in the group. . .ESPECIALLY Kagome but last night, they were at the mercy of the enemy with no protection at all. He himself wondered who their savior was but decided not to think about it. Whoever that person was, he won't let that person do the saving again. He must brush up his act and be the savior next time. It's not that he wanted to be hailed a savior. He just want everyone to be protected and he feels better if he's the one doing the protecting.

Everyone followed the stomping creature ahead of them. Inu-yasha really was getting worked up in this early morning. Everyone was tired and spent. At least there's someone who will tow them now when they're at their lowest. Kagome was at the rear, immersed in the questions swimming around her mind. All the while, her clenched right fingers were absently stroking a bump on her right palm. A bump? It didn't hurt at all and she must have hit it with a rock somewhere. Nevertheless, she opened her hand to examine the bump. She gasped. This was the hand she used to caress Sesshoumarou's cheek in her dream. This was the same hand Sesshoumarou kissed and this was the same spot he nibbled on until it became red! The realization struck her like an impending train. No. . .she must be crazy for even hinting that her dream was actually real just because she had a real proof. It wasn't actually a proof. Maybe she did hit it somewhere in the same spot before she dreamed. Maybe it was there all along.

The house, the mark on her palm. . .what else? She challenge fate to give her more misleading clues that prove her dream was real. It wasn't true. It was all a stupid dream of a girl who will never have the chance to tell her beloved what she feels. Not being able to tell is not actually tiring. She felt a thrill seeing him. . .as though she was just a child with a crush on a celebrity. It didn't hurt very much now but. . .she also know there's a big possibility that it will hurt in the future.

Inu-yasha felt someone crash into his back. He turned around abruptly only to face Kagome pushed to the ground at the force which emanated from the collision. She landed on her bottom but the ground was near and the fall didn't hurt at all. It only made Kagome fall into a daze. She was in that state for a moment until Inu-yasha grunted and pulled Kagome back to her feet. She swayed and almost lost her balance if not because of Inu-yasha's solid form. He held her now starting to get a bit confused of her strange actions. She fell on the left side of his frame until finally like a snap, she awakened from her daze.

"Are you alright, Kagome?" Miruko asked tentatively. They were watching the two the whole time.

"I'm sorry. I'm fine. I just fell." Kagome managed a weak smile and left Inu-yasha's hold to walk on her own. _Actually, I was thinking of the dream again where SESSHOUMAROU was! _That was the full answer but she dare not tell that to them or to anyone. She looked back to them and to Inu-yasha. He was frowning at her, his brows raised, and his amber eyes kind of clouded over. _He must be preparing to say something sarcastic to me. _She remarked bleakly.

"Let's go." was all Inu-yasha said as he walked past them. Gone were those strange looks only to be replaced by an impassivity that was so much like Sesshoumarou. Kagome's heart ached at the sight. It was all because of that stupid dream. It worsened everything. She was just supposed to be a child having a crush on a far-off star but now. . .she was a girl having her first real taste of passion and love only to find that it will never be hers. She was starting to get mad.

They walked in silence until they reached the village. Everyone was hospitable and gave them everything they wanted. Kagome wanted a hot bath so badly to get the steam off her. Thank goodness there was a hot spring nearby. She jumped into the watery goodness and indulged in the calming sensation it gave. For a while, she can forget about the dream and Sesshoumarou.

"Sesshoumarou?" She thought she saw someone in the shadows behind the trees. She was alone in the hot water because Sango was still changing. She wondered if Sesshoumaro will really appear. She blushed at the thought. She was naked in the water!

"Rin, let's go" Sesshoumarou said and turned his back to walk away from the pools. He had been looking for Rin only to find her sitting behind a tree. She beckoned to him and almost like a fool, he followed only to be met by the gaze of the bearer of the Shikon no Tama jewel. He cursed at himself and immediately turned away. Surely, she saw him but only as a shadow and if she's a big fool, she would follow thus, he must go now.

Rin scrambled after Sesshoumarou. She lifted her big, innocent eyes at him. "Are you mad at me Lord Sesshoumarou?"

"No" The child did not know anything and it was not wise to fling his irritation at her.

"I was going to talk to Lady Kagome but you arrived so I decided not to."

"What for?"

"I wanted to see if she's alright. I wanted to tell her that it was us who saved her."

Sesshoumarou tried to keep the displeasure from his voice because it would show his emotions. "Don't do that, Rin." His voice was cold, calm and serious and he was sure that Rin would get the message.

"Why not?" She was confused.

"Because it's better that she does not know, do you understand me?" He finally looked down at her and immediately saw the discomfort and confusion in Rin's eyes. He inwardly sighed. He did not want to scare her.

"Oh. . of course, I will not tell her." She heard the sternness in Sesshoumarou's voice and saw anger almost clouding his eyes. She dropped her gaze away from him. _Good job Rin! You made him angry at you!_

"Come now Rin. Let's not mingle ourselves with them. It will only bring more trouble."

Rin wanted to calm the anger that she thought she saw. She gingerly slipped her hand into Sesshoumarou's. For a second, she thought he was going to pull away and to her happiness, he did not do so but held on instead to led her back to where Jaken was. Rin smiled. Lord Sesshoumarou is actually a nice person. He just doesn't show that part of him very much. She wondered if Lady Kagome had seen her master's kindness and she giggled at the thought. _What a wonderful story it would be! _She had a feeling that the story had already started.


	10. Unexpected Love

Days passed wearily by. It was all the same routine over and over again. There was danger and excitement but that ebbed away too sooner than they expected. The weekend was over. Kagome needed to go home, no. . .she wanted to go home. She was tired and she haven't seen Sesshoumarou at all. She told her friends the night before that she will go home the next morning. That's why early that morning, she woke up before everyone, grabbed her bag, and walked to the well. She did tell them she was going home and she did say she'll be back soon so there was nothing to be guilty about. She was about to step on the well when suddenly someone grabbed her wrists.

Her brown eyes met with amber ones. Inu-yasha let go of her wrists at once and stood back to face her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Don't you remember? I'm going home." She didn't want to deal with any argument this morning. She felt so tired. Looking at Inu-yasha, she was always amazed that he can really look very good-looking. He had a well-built body and those amber eyes can really melt a person inside. The added dog ears and white hair only soften his tough exterior and made him look cute. There really was a time that she did fall in love with Inu-yasha. It was a very, very long time. But Inu-yasha was for Kikyo and she was. . .really just a friend. She cried over it for so many days until she recovered eventually mainly because of Sesshoumarou. Now why are her thoughts directed to Sesshoumarou again? She wanted to spank herself but Inu-yasha would think her crazy if she did.

"I don't remember. Don't go." His voice sounded like an order. _Hell, she can't go home now! _Inu-yasha ignored the fact that she had all the reasons and the rights to go home. There was no danger in any part of the village and she will be gone for only a week after all. _A week is too long! _He wanted her to stay. He always wanted her to stay. He had heard her perfectly the night before thus he didn't sleep at all but waited until morning to follow her to the well. He knew she looked and felt dead tired but they can always attend to her here. She need not go home if it weren't for that 'school' she had at home. Her family would have understood but that 'school' is too much.

Warning bells sounded off in Kagome's mind. She was getting weary of having to fight with Inu-yasha everytime she goes home. Maybe it's better not to say anything. She can just ignore him and jump into the well at once. No. . .Inu-yasha would probably jump after her. She must resolve whatever argument he'll be flinging at her now. "I have to. Please Inu-yasha. I have school to attend to and I'm running out of ramen." She tossed in the ramen for good measure.

No amount of ramen seemed to deter Inu-yasha. "I don't care. I'll live off the food they have here. Stay Kagome." He didn't elaborate why.

"Why?" Kagome asked the expected question.

"I don't want you to."

"Why?" She really was getting irritated.

"Isn't it enough to tell you that I don't want you to?" He was getting irritated too.

"No, it's not because you're being selfish if that's all the reason you have. I'll come back anyway." The truth was that she was planning to stay at home for a week before coming back. She had to collect her scattered wits before facing the people in this world again. Her nerve ends felt so raw she will crumble if she stayed.

"You sound selfish too, do you know that!? How would I know that you'll come back soon? You're wasting precious days when we could have spent it looking for the shards! Remember this is your responsibility." His voice was raised a tempo too loud.

"Me? Selfish? Look who's talking. Do you doubt me that much, Inu-yasha? Do you think I'm a liar?" She raised her voice a tempo louder than Inu-yasha's. "And I already know it's my responsibility. That's why I'm here!"

"Well you're not doing a good job at it. You spend too much time at your time than you do here. If you didn't go home, we could have found all the shards by now."

"What? I've had enough of this senseless argument! I guess you're just blind enough to see my efforts here!" She turned to step into the well again. _Follow if you must, Inu-yasha. I won't entertain you once we get there! _She was so mad, the back of her neck felt hot.

"We're not yet finished." Inu-yasha wrapped his arms around Kagome's waist, preventing her from doing anything. Kagome started to thrash and tried pry herself from Inu-yasha's grasp. Unfortunately, this was a half-demon she was dealing with who's strength is a hundred times greater than hers. But it did not stop her from trying. Maybe she can irritate him enough to set her free.

Kagome did not notice him walking toward the tree where they first met. Inu-yasha pinned her to the tree, his hands gripping her wrists. She tried to kick him but his other hand gripped her ankles. Now he was restraining her with one hand gripping both her wrists and the other hand gripping his ankles. It was like she was being tied and she did not like it.

"INU-YASHA SI-AHMMM!"

A hand suddenly clammed her mouth shut. Her eyes widened in surprise. She had slipped from the tree to Inu-yasha's lap, the nook of his arms restraining his legs, a hand holding unto her wrist and the other hand stopping her mouth. She felt kidnapped or taken out of her will. She tried to wiggle herself free but it was like battling a wall. She was fast getting tired and the tears were starting to gather in her eyes. Soon, her attempts slowed and she was sobbing. _Let me go, Inu-yasha. Let me go._

"Kagome" He held her for a few while, allowing her to sob and he let go of the hand stopping her mouth. Already in the throes of despair, Kagome did not bother to fight against him and just turned her head to his chest and sobbed into his clothes, wetting it with her tears. She was thoroughly crying now, not only because of her current situation but including her frustration of balancing her home life and life here, her helplessness, her lost love for Inu-yasha and for Sesshoumarou. Everything bursted out of her system and she couldn't stop the tears from falling anymore.

Inu-yasha felt her sadness. He understand that Kagome did not like being hostaged this way but he felt there was another thing bothering her. She was trembling all over and Inu-yasha's heart ached at her pain. He held her even closer, his head almost touching her head. "Kagome" He didn't know how to console her and right now, he felt helpless again. "Kagome, I'll do anything for you. Just tell me." All he can do is tell the truth.

"Why would you do that? Just because of the shards?" Kagome said between sobs. She was grateful. A good cry is what she wanted now and it seemed Inu-yasha knew that. She inwardly shook her head at the thought. He couldn't possibly know that. Maybe it was just his instincts. Thank goodness for his instincts. He was always good with that.

"No, because I love you. That's why."

Kagome stiffened. _Am I hearing him right? _She raised her tear-stained face up to him. His face was as arrogant as ever but his amber eyes were unusually clear. He wasn't smiling. He looked really serious and she entertained the thought that he must be joking. But there was something else in that face, a ray of hope that she would return his love too. He was not lying. His face says it all.

"Inu-yasha?" This couldn't be happening. The once object of her affections is telling her that he loves her! His hold on her body had loosened and she uneffortlessly, slipped from his arms. She shakily stood up and looked back at him. She wanted to cry again. What is she going to do? "Can I go home now?"

Inu-yasha looked at her. "I told you I don't want you to go home."

"I don't care." Even though he had just said some revelation, he was still acting the same Inu-yasha earlier. She did not want to be tied up again. He might do something else. . like. . kiss her! She really had to stop him. Now that he wasn't holding her back, she can say the words she wanted to say. "INU-YASHA SIT!!!"

He fell flat on the ground. "No, Kagome!" He tried to free himself but he was glued to the ground now. He struggled. He fights with monsters with bigger strengths than this spell but he couldn't even free himself now. "Don't do this to me!?"

"Likewise." Kagome did not look back but ran straight to the well and jumped.

"Kagome!"


	11. Choices

"Sesshoumarou?" Kagome parted the leaves and branches blocking her way and stepped forward to view the full-demon before her. The weekend was over. She cried and cried at home but packed Inu-yasha's favorite foods anyway before going back to this world. But when her feet touched the familliar ground, her knees buckled and she felt she couldn't face them, not now. Instead, she dashed to the other side of the village, toward the forest.

It was nighttime again and the moon was hidden by the clouds. Everything was dark and gloomy just like the inside of Kagome. But though she felt forlorn and sad, she alerted when she spied something white among the leaves ahead. Her heart quickened and without a moment wasted, she walked toward it. She was so sure she knew who it was because it was here where she first talked to him, really talked to him.

Sesshoumarou turned. He intended to leave her before she spotted him but her eyesight was better than he expected and when she called him, he stopped.

Although Kagome did not see Sesshoumarou for many days, he was actually very near, watching her. But on that particular morning, he wasn't able to see her until the last moment when Kagome seemingly melted into Inu-yasha's arms and cried. He had just arrived at the edge of the forest and witnessed the heart-breaking scene. He couldn't hear them. He could only see. And whatever explanation there is, he could only make up by himself.

He stood there, hidden. He wanted to go but he couldn't tear his gaze away. When Kagome suddenly stood up and stared stricken at Inu-yasha, he deduced Inu-yasha must have said something very shocking. He watched Kagome pin Inu-yasha to the ground with the familliar spell and rush toward the well in haste. This time, he could hear Inu-yasha shout her name. Something was wrong.

"Human . . " His cold eyes regarded her. It was meant to scare her, to frighten her enough to call Inu-yasha. But he also knew that Kagome was brave and in whatever situation, she can hold herself. This trait he found both impressive and annoying. She looked at him and her face contorted as though she was going to break. And then at that moment, he realized what Inu-yasha hax told her. He saw this same expression on her face before when she first told him about her love for Inu-yasha and now once again, he saw this expression and putting the pieces of the puzzle together, he knew. Inu-yasha love her.

He should have known.

"You should be happy now." He spoke and his words meant volumes. _You should be happy now that Inu-yasha loves you. You should be happy now that you can love him back without fearing Kikyo will take him away. You should be happy now that you don't have to think that you love a full-demon. _It was a cruel thought but it did not outwardly affect him. Truths might hurt but he will not let it hurt him. . .yet.

Kagome merely stared at him. Sesshoumarou had always seemed to read her, to understand her and perhaps, he also knew what had happened to her. She raised a hand to steady herself against a tree. She almost deciphered the hidden meaning behind those words but at the same time, she was not sure. "I'm not happy." She did not know how to deal the situation she was in. It would have been easier if she loved only one person and. . .Her hand flew to her mouth. She was troubled because somehow, she still loved Inu-yasha and at the same time felt affection for Sesshoumarou. She had revealed in her dream that she loved him and the truth was. . .she really did. But he does not love her back. Sesshoumarou does not love her. Inu-yasha does.

It would be easier to forget her feelings for Sesshoumarou and concentrate on Inu-yasha.

"Is that right?" He spoke again. Kagome abruptly looked at him. Is that an answer to her thoughts? Sometimes, she suspected that Sesshoumarou can read thoughts but it was too eerie to think about. "Then go back to Inu-yasha and be happy." It was too dark to make out Sesshoumarou's face. He really feels nothing for her. Kagome sighed.

"Should I?" A crypted question. Sesshoumarou knew that it was. _Should I go back and face him? Should I forget you and love Inu-yasha? Should I be happy if I do these things? _It was strange that their words mean different things. It was strange that they have to mask everything.

One simple answer.

"Yes." Once they will part, they will never meet again. He will never follow her and they will separate ways forever. Maybe it is better this way. Maybe. .

He had always had a life alone thus he know he can deal with it and Inu-yasha will take care of Kagome so that she can deal with it too. It was a perfect arrangement for them. "Goodbye, human." He turned his back on her. There was no reason to prolong his conversation with Kagome now. He will have to stamp down the growing emotions for both of their sakes. This will be last meeting for the two of them.

Kagome suddenly panicked. He was leaving her again but this time, she felt anxiety because she was almost sure that once he left, he will never come back. What can she do now?

"Don't go." She took a step toward him.

"Don't follow." Sesshoumarou drawled and then disappeared into the night. _If you cannot make a choice, Kagome. I will choose for you._

Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

Minutes later, she heard the rustling of leaves from behind her and felt a hand grip her shoulder. It was long-nailed and rough. It was Inu-yasha's hand. Inu-yasha forcibly turned Kagome to face him. The latter tried to gulp her tears away to give a brave front to her comrade. But Inu-yasha could see the stained cheeks and smell the saltiness of the tears. The truth was, he had seen everything that night. Little did Kagome know, Inu-yasha had waited for her behind the tree near the well so when she came, he immediately knew. He was about to greet her but she had suddenly ran to the forest. He followed until he saw, to his complete surprise, Kagome walk toward Sesshoumarou. His first instinct was to take out his sword and protect Kagome. But Sesshoumarou showed no movement toward the girl. They didn't even come close to each other. They just talked and Inu-yasha heard everything.

He could not understand why Kagome was shedding tears at Sesshoumarou's departure. He could not fathom the reason why Kagome did not want him to go. And most of all, he could not know why they met at all. He wanted to ask her. Is it possible that they became friends so suddenly? He could not imagine his full-demon brother being that nice enough.

He offered a hand to Kagome and she accepted it.

"What are you doing here? It's dangerous." Inu-yasha scolded, pulling her to her feet. Kagome only shook her head.

"I wanted to watch the moon. Let's go." Kagome did not even wait for him. She plowed through the leafy underbrush toward the other side where the village was. Moon? It was the first thought that came up. But it wasn't a complete lie. She associated Sesshoumarou with the moon because everytime she sees him, the moon shone brightly behind him, illuminating his great physique. Cold. . . that was Sesshoumarou just like the moon. But now, there was no reason to think about him. He clearly does not love her and it was hopeless to still love him.

Moon? You mean Sesshoumarou? Inu-yasha narrowed his eyes at her. He wanted to confront her but he only silently followed her out of the forest toward the village. Once they reached the well, Inu-yasha touched her arm and pulled it slightly. "Kagome. . . I want to ask you something."

Kagome's mind revolved around the situation Sesshoumarou put her in. Inu-yasha loves her and she loves him too. There was no question now on who she will choose. Sesshoumarou had chosen for her when he left her. She turned to face Inu-yasha. She looked at him and felt lost at the gaze of those amber eyes. They were almost the same as Sesshoumarou's. She blinked. She will never think of him again. "Inu-yasha. . .I" she crossed the distance between them and hurled herself into Inu-yasha's arms, hugging him tightly. She will forget Sesshoumarou and Inu-yasha will help her. "I love you too. . ."

"Kagome. . ." Inu-yasha's eyes widened. He froze as he felt Kagome's arms encase him. Kagome was crying now, soaking his chest. Inu-yasha rested his arms around her waist and tried to soothe her. He was glad, very glad because she love him too and he will make sure that this will be the last time Kagome will cry. He will make her as happy as she had made him. "Thank you. . ."

"Inu-yasha. . .Inu-yasha" She sobbed and sobbed. The tears fell not because of happiness, but because of the thing Kagome lost.

Lenah:

Tell me what you think. I'd really appreciate it. I've got about 3 chapters soon to be posted. But I won't post them yet till I get reviews. About 5 of them or 10 at the most.

Yes, it's quite selfish of me. But I want to know how much people like the story. dodges the squashes thrown at her Oh come on, just give me a break! I want appreciation as much as you do!

Tell me also how you want the story to turn out.

I might include them. Teehee. . .


End file.
